Spring Brake
by kawaii-pan-loves-trunks
Summary: Will the CC building still be standing after spring brake? Not even i know! T/P fic
1. Good ridance to bad rubbish

Spring Brake   
By:chiby_pan_chan  
  
A/N:This story takes place between march and April it starts march 21 and ends aprox.  
April 7. the epilogue doesn't count! (4now)  
  
Trunks................24  
Pan....................18  
Goten.................23  
Bra.....................19  
Uub.....................24  
Maroon.................21  
*******************  
Disclaimer: U know the drill! DBZ/GT doesn't belong to me or MTV or N64 or any other   
lolness found in this story! But the plot its self is mine so get ur paws off it! *grabs plot   
locks it in safe* Enough flapping of gums! On with the fic!  
******************  
Chapter 1:Thursday, Son residence  
  
Early morning, Gohan was locking the front door while his to ladies (wife and  
daughter) waited for him impatiently in the car. He could only smile when he thought about  
the vacation Videl, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, 18 and himself where to go on in less   
than half an hour. He was pulled out of his fantasy by a familiar shriek from the car.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaad!"  
  
It was Pan. He could see she was inpatient to get to the CC home. After all,   
she hadn't seen her friends in a long time because of her studies. Gohan's smile widened.  
His daughter was already a woman and a decent one, not one of those that walked through  
town wearing practically nothing and with piercing and the tattoos and the-  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
He sighed and took the keys out of the lock and ran to the car for now his wife  
had lost her temper.  
  
"We ere going to be late!" both women shouted in his ear.  
  
Although his ears were still ringing and he could feel a migraine coming on,   
he started the car and got out of the driveway. Destination: the CC... thought pan excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the CC building, robots were gathering bags and suitcases and loading   
them into the private jet Bulma had made years ago for such an occasion. Bulma watched   
from the living room window as Gohan's car came to a stop in front of her house. Trunks,   
Uub and Bra went to greet Pan. Bulma was a bit worried about leaving the teens alone   
for a few days... ~Teens? They're practically adults!~after her little comment, she mentally  
kicked herself. With a heavy sigh, she went outside to meet Krillin's family which had   
recently arrived.  
  
Maroon and Pan ran up to the guest room hallway and each picked rooms. They   
dropped off their luggage and sat in the living room to talk about resent events in their lives.   
Mean while, Uub and Trunks searched the house for Goten. All of a sudden, a thought stroke  
both their minds.  
  
"The kitchen" they stated at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Uub and Trunks entered the kitchen they froze in their tracks at the  
door. They did find Goten, but he wasn't alone. Bra was with him. She was comfortably   
sitting on the kitchen counter with her arms around Goten's neck and they where sharing a  
passionate kiss. As soon as Trunks' shock wore off, he tried to interrupt the little 'couple' by making   
noises.  
  
"Ahem," they didn't stop "AHEM" they kept on making out. "DUDE?!"  
  
Goten and Bra where startled when they FINALLY noticed Trunks. Bra bit her   
lower lip and hopped off the counter straightening her skirt. Goten was about to put a had   
around her waist but stopped himself when he noticed the glare from the lavender haired  
man near the door.   
  
"Hi Trunks... Uub." he said sheepishly.  
  
"Dude, you don't go having affairs with your best friend's sister behind his back! You   
don't have affairs with her at all!"  
  
"It was just a kiss, man!"  
  
"Ok! Make sure you keep it as 'just a kiss then', kiss her if you want but not in front   
of me, got that?" Trunks stated calmly as possible.  
  
Soon enough, Maroon and Pan came to the kitchen to see what all the   
racket was about. At the sight of them, Bra headed in their direction, leaving her 'kissing  
partner behind'. When she passed by her sibling, she punched his cheek playfully and   
mothered what looked like 'chill out'. And on her way out of the kitchen with her friends,   
she pulled Uub out with her for she knew too well Trunks was going to give Goten a small  
lecture.  
  
"Goten, let me remind u THIS IS MY SISSTER! And if u harm a hair on her hed I'm am  
personally going to hunt you and give you a fait worse than death. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes but what's that got to do with your sister?" Goten asked him clearly not understanding  
the warning.  
  
Trunks sighed and mentally noted to him self to get a new best friend. He would  
have said a few things that where on his mind but he herd a familiar voice use a very   
familiar expression.  
  
"Come here brat!"  
  
Trunks went outside with Goten close behind him. The robots where done loading   
stuff and where now capsulated inside his mother's pocket.   
  
"I guess this is good bye" said Videl. The 'teens' put face pouts on their faces.  
  
"Bye, bye!" said the little younger group in front of the house as patiently as they could,   
trying not to reflect how desperate they where for the adults to leave.  
  
Not soon enough, their parents got in the jet and after a few tears from Chichi,  
they waved and took off. Soon their pouts turned into smiles which widened to show   
grins and then turned into laughter. They all turned on their heals and headed inside.  
  
After Pan shut the door, a mass of hysteria broke out. All Pan could do was sigh.  
She went to the couch and turned on turned on the N64. all of a sudden the house fell into   
silence. Before the logo appeared on screen, the three guys where sitting on the floor in front   
of Pan and holding controllers. Pan gave a disgusted look and moved over so Trunks could   
sit next to her.  
  
"I choose the game!" said goten.  
  
"No way! It was my idea and we're playing Golden Eye whether you like it or not!" Pan   
snapped back a bit off character.  
  
"Cool! I kick ass in this game!" Trunks bragged, getting cocked eyebrows from everyone.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Pan quickly questioned him, making him all the more determined who was   
the '64 king'.  
  
Pan's challenge didn't surprise anyone cause she was being her usual stubborn   
self and could never resist a good challenge. And so the war was on. Trunks vs. Pan.   
Bra and Maroon noticed the little spark of interaction between them and came up with the  
crazy plan to hook them up. 


	2. Dumb blonde

Spring Brake   
By:chiby_pan_chan  
  
A/N: I have nothing against Maron but in my story she's gonna be an air head. And not   
cause i have anything against blondes cause I'm a natural who got tiered and dyed her   
hair so, no hard feelings against Maron, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: U know the drill! DBZ/GT doesn't belong to me or MTV or N64 or any other   
lolness found in this story! But the plot its self is mine so get ur paws off it! *grabs plot   
locks it in safe* Enough flapping of gums! On with the fic!  
******************  
Chapter 2: Still Thursday, CC building  
  
"Ha! Beat that boxer boy!"  
  
"I have told you a million times not to call me that!"  
  
Fifteen minutes into the game Goten and Uub gave up cause Pan kept killing  
them and then hunting Trunks down. By now (one hour later) Trunks gave up and Pan was  
declared the winner. But she just HAD to rub it in... Anyway, these two kept the arguing   
and name calling until Bra called the attention towards herself.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
"... Trunks is in his trunks!..."  
  
"ooooh Panny and her scary FRYING PAN!"  
  
"Ahem" At the moment pan ran into the kitchen and back with the 'frying pan'.   
  
"YOU WANT A FRYING PAN? WELL I KNOW THIS ONE'S GOING UP YOUR-"  
  
"ahem, ahem AHEM!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra lost it. Pan immediately dropped the pan (Pan drops   
the pan... lol) and it landed with a loud clunk on the floor.  
  
"My friends, boy friend, and brother. I have a great ide-"  
  
"Cut the crap Bra, tell us the 'great' idea" Trunks interrupted which made her grab the frying  
pan and hit Trunks on the head with it, which didn't cause nothing except for a small red  
spot.  
  
"Anyway, " a smile appeared on her face again "My idea was to make a party! Nothing big  
or mardigra but you know, just beer, music and friends!"  
  
Everyone stared all O_o at first then the mass of hysteria which had died earlier  
reawakened. Everyone started talking about what they would wear or who they would invite.  
To them this was the best idea Bra had for a long time. But it didn't bother her.   
  
~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^  
  
Hours later, various calls were made, the drinks and the music had arrived,   
and they were all dressed up and stuff. All that was missing now were the party animals  
(ala: guests).  
  
Bra sat down on the loveseat near the door to wait for her friends. She glanced  
at her watch. She knew her friends would be fashionably late so she didn't worry.  
  
~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^~^_^Half an hour later...  
  
"Um, Bra? Where's everyone?" Pan asked being joined in by Trunks.  
  
"Yeah baby sis, they should have been here more than an hour ago!" he said  
  
Bra stood up and opened the front door. Not a car or person in sight. Now she  
was worried. No body would ever say no to one of her parties, and not all her friends could  
have had a car accident not could they? Definitely not. Then a thought came across   
Trunks' mind.  
  
"Bra, who was in charge of making the phone calls?" he asked fearful of the ansswer,"Please  
tell me it wasn't a certain blonde we all know incapable of opening a door, now would it?"  
  
"yes" *gulp* 


	3. A/N

A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time but, my grades aren't too good. Untill that   
changes, I wont be able to take time off from studying to upload.  
  
SORRY!  
~chiby_pan_chan~ 


	4. Waste of good drinks

Spring Brake   
By:chiby_pan_chan  
  
N/A:  
  
Disclaimer: U know the drill! DBZ/GT doesn't belong to me or MTV or N64 or any other   
lolness found in this story! But the plot its self is mine so get ur paws off it! *grabs plot   
locks it in safe* Enough flapping of gums! On with the fic!  
******************  
Chapter 3:Still thursday- In the halls of the CC...  
  
"Trunks! Please stop! I can't run anymore!" Bra begged while she running through the 8th   
floor hallway for the twentieth time.  
  
Trunks stopped chasing Marron after she crashed against a wall in one of the  
main hallways. But Bra didnt crash or look back for she knew that would slow her doun or   
make her crash into something. Trunks soon gave up and whent to the living room (where  
Uub and Goten waited patiently for the chase to end) and sat doun on the couch. 'I wonder  
how long till she notices Im not after her...' Trunks asked himself when he saw his sister run   
through the nearest hallway. Not soon enough Bra came to a stop (leaving skidmerks on   
the floor) and came to the livingroom and slumped next to her brother.  
  
"So, what we gonna do with all the drinks?" Goten asked pointing at 19 boxes full of beer   
and other stuff.  
  
"We could drink them?" Pan said helping Marron walk into the room.  
  
Soon after Pan let go of Marron so she could lay doun on the loveseat, the   
'blonde haired wonder' his the floor with a loud thud. She missed the loveseat by two feet.  
  
"Yeah. We could drink them. It does take 32 botles of beer to get a saiyan drunk after all"  
stated Goten in his 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.   
  
"So what we gonna do? Sit here and chugg all of that *points at beer* as if it where water?"  
Bra asked sarcastically..  
  
"We COULD play guiyotina, you know.." Uub offered.  
  
"Play what?" They all asked looking at him all O_o  
  
"Some one throws a bottle of whatever in the air, calls a number and the person with that   
number has to catch it and drink half contents. Then that person throws it up and calls an   
other number and u get it...." he explained.  
  
Moments later they all got up and formed a circle (even Marron) "I'll start." Uub  
declared for he wanted to provide an example. He went to each of their ears and wispered   
a number then returned to his place. "Ready?" They all nod.  
  
"Five!"  
  
Bra caught the botlle and drank its contents. She grinned because she had gotten  
a new idea for getting her brother and bestfriend (Pan) together.  
  
"This is gonna be good..." she said to her self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I know. A little cliffy. I know the storry sucks a bit but its the best I could come up with   
durring math.  
  
Please review! Ja ne!  
~chiby_pan_chan~ 


	5. Sorry

sorry i haven't writen in long time, I'v been babysitting and i just   
got released from the hospital this morning so i really havent had   
time.  
  
~chiby_pan_chan~ 


End file.
